


Креативный дуэт

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Через много лет потомки скажут - это было как дольче и габбана, рождение нового гениального креативного дуэта! Или: Джей-Джей и Юра случайно вместе создают коллекцию одежды.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Юра ругается плохими словами.

Сбавлять громкость Леруа не умел. Юра считал, что это потому, что Леруа самый самовлюблённый козёл на планете и думал, что все должны слышать его слова. Или ещё вариант – самозваного короля вырастили дикие канадские олени. Юра представил, как Леруа на четвереньках, имитируя брачный зов оленя, преодолевает сугробы вслед за табуном, и на душе потеплело. Эта фантазия даже немного скрасила постыдное положение Юры – прятаться за углом в коридоре гостиницы и ждать, пока Леруа со своей тупой бабой свалит от двери его номера, уж очень не хотелось опять выслушивать его даунские шуточки за триста. А тот валить не торопился, наоборот – во всю глотку заливал тёлке про свой бизнес-план.  
– Я думаю, новая коллекция должна быть смелой, дерзкой, необузданной!  
– Джей-Джей, это точно в твоём духе!  
– Звериные принты, это по-королевски, что скажешь?  
– Джей-Джей, ты гений!  
– Вот представь, такая майка, спереди в тигровых полосах, а сзади леопардовый рисунок!  
– Джей-Джей, это...  
Тут Юра не выдержал. Да как это канадское чмо смеет! Он выскочил из-за угла, наставил на Леруа указательный палец и рявкнул:  
– Ты что, дебил?! Так принты не сочетают!  
К чести Леруа нужно признать, что он даже испугался, а только воздел бровь и, как показалось Юре, наглым и издевательским тоном поинтересовался:  
– Неужели?  
– Они должны быть ярким акцентом, а нет так смешиваться, тупица! – Юри подавил желание схватить Леруа за воротник и тряхануть хорошенько, чтобы вытрясти дурь.  
– Принцесса, я разбираюсь в моде получше тебя, ведь я уже давно сам создаю одежду для своей линии, JJ Style! – тут Леруа сделал свой тупой жест, а его баба зааплодировала. Серьёзно? Серьёзно, бля?  
– Хрен ты разбираешься, – ответил Юри и пожалел, что кроме "фак" в английском ругательств он особенно не знал, его чувства этим было не выразить.   
– О? Так может, ты мне покажешь, как должна выглядеть спортивная одежда с таким принтом?  
– Джей-Джей, не дразни мальчика, ну что же ты~  
За дурака его держат! Ну ладно, Юра им покажет.  
– Завтра перед тренировкой покажу. Смотри не сдохни от такой красоты. А теперь свали от двери, мне пройти нужно.  
Юра протиснулся мимо удивлённо глядящей на него парочки, открыл дверь номера и с силой захлопнул её. И сразу ринулся к гостиничному телефону и запросил на рецепшене бумагу и цветные карандаши. Этому даже не удивились, каждый спортсмен настраивается по-своему, может Юра мандалы рисует, им-то что.  
На следующее утро Юра пришёл на ледовую арену, как говорится, усталый, но довольный. Яков, конечно, обругал его за помятый вид и недостаток сна, но до соревнований ещё день, можно успеть отдохнуть. Но сначала нужно утереть нос одному канадскому задаваке.  
Стоило только о нём подумать, как Леруа появился, расточая блестящие улыбки и поминутно под вспышки фотоаппаратов делая руками эту самую хрень, которую он так любил делать. "Как припадочный," – злобно прошипел Юра.  
– Доброе утро, chaton, – ухмыльнулся ему Леруа, подойдя поближе. – Ну что, хочешь мне что-то показать?  
Средний палец, но вокруг полно журналюг, Лилия за такое потом глаз на жопу натянет.  
– В раздевалке, пошли.  
Там Юра вытащил из сумки пачку листов и сунул их Леруа.  
– Любуйся и завидуй, модельер хренов.  
Тот присел на скамейку, пролистал рисунки и заржал.  
– Юрио, да ты же совсем не умеешь рисовать!  
– Получше тебя умею! – зарычал Юра.  
– Vraiment? – Леруа вытащил из своей сумки ручку, перевернул лист и парой движений что-то набросал. Юра заглянул ему через плечо и недовольно фыркнул. Ну ладно, это и правда было гораздо больше похоже на человеческую фигуру, чем его квадрат, кружок и торчащие из них палочки. В общем, можно даже было сказать, что это вполне хороший рисунок. Если уж совсем честным быть, отличный. Но вслух Юра бы этого никогда не признал.  
– Но мне понравились твои идеи, – задумчиво сказал Леруа. – Особенно про то, где каждому спорту другой рисунок.  
– А, ты понял, да? – оживился Юра. – Для бега – с гепардовым принтом, для йоги – с тигровым, для зимнего спорта – снежный барс...  
Ему стало немного неловко, что он так увлёкся, да он почти улыбнулся в присутствии Леруа, как можно! Но тот задумчиво просматривал рисунки, и наконец сказал:  
– Слушай, может быть устроим небольшой совместный проект с этой коллекцией? Твоя идея, моё исполнение. Король и восходящая русская звезда, эти вещи будут раскупать как горячие пирожки!   
Юра хотел было возмутиться, что прыщи на жопе предпочтительнее, чем сотрудничество с Леруа, но тот добавил:  
– Что скажешь, Юрий?  
– Как ты меня назвал? – поразился Юра. Не то чтобы ему было важно, как там его называет какой-то канадский выскочка, но всё же, так Леруа к нему обратился впервые.   
– Юрий? Или может для начала скажу моему юристу составит набросок контракта, и если тебя всё устроит, тогда подпишем договор.  
Надо же, у него и юрист свой, вот чёртов мажор. Но если не соглашаться, Леруа ведь налепит каких-нибудь уродских тряпок, нельзя позволить ему портить Юрины любимые принты.  
– Окей, – сказал Юра.  
Леруа подал ему руку, и Юра скривившись пожал протянутую тёплую, широкую ладонь.  
– Отлично, пойду позвоню юристу, – Леруа вытащил из сумки телефон и подошёл к двери, но на выходе обернулся и ухмыльнулся: – Теперь нужно будет обсуждать столько деталей коллекции... Мы будем общаться гораздо чаще, ты рад, chaton?  
– Сдохни! – Юра швырнул в него кедом, но Леруа успел захлопнуть дверь, и слышен был только его бесящий канадский смех.  
"Во что я ввязался?" – пробормотал Юра. Но он погладил кипу своих рисунков и подумал, что пожалуй, если результат будет таким, как ему представлялось, то можно ради этого даже потерпеть самого раздражающего человека в мире.


End file.
